Death Wish The Hunger Games Wolf Version
by xXMoozerXx
Summary: Kia Katniss never though she'd face the one thing she hates. She never thought she'd move from a place she seeks for, to a place she loathes. Rated T because of violence and Cussing.


**(Based off of the Hunger Games, a wolf story in my version):**

**Death Wish:**

Charectors:

Jumo- Grey male wolf with white splothces and dark forest green eyes *18 Years* (District 1)  
Rhia- White she-wolf with black chest and deep blue eyes *15 Years* (District 1)

Sam- Black male wolf with white specks and blue eyes *16 years* (Distrct 2)  
Flora- White she-wolf with black stripes and black ring around her hazel eyes *18 Years* (Distrct 2)

Lien- Brwn male wolf with yellow eyes and white spots *17 Years* (Distrct 3)  
May- Taish-pink she-wolf with green eyes *15 Years* (Distrct 3)

Clore- grey male wolf with black coal eyes *18 Years* (District 4)  
Ree- White she-wolf with emerald green eyes *13 Years* (Distrct 4)

Jay- Jet black male wolf with orange eyes *16 Years* (District 5)  
Reen- Jet black she-wolf with orange eyes *16 Years* (District 5)

Uhuo- Pale redish-brown male wolf with pale yellow eyes *17 Years* (District 6)  
Sheena- Pale redish-brown she-wolf with pale yellow eyes *12 Years* (District 6)

Banth- Black male wolf with white eyes and yellow mark on his chest *14 Years* (District 7)  
Silva- Grey she-wolf with a white spot on her eye and green eyes *14 Years*(District 7)

Petri- Red male wolf with green eyes *17 years* (District 8)  
Roani- White she-wolf with orange dapples and blue eyes *17 Years* (District 8)

Kludge- Orange male wolf with green eyes *15 Years* (District 9)  
Opal- Black she-wolf with emerald green eyes and white paws *13 Years* (District 9)

Zen- Black male wolf with green eyes *16 Years* (District 10)  
Ama- Blueish-grey she-wolf with yellow eyes *12 Years* (District 10)

Luke- Yellowish-grey male wolf with orange/amber eyes *18 years* (District 11)  
Mya- Jet black she-wolf with white eyes *14 Years* (District 11)

Zaph- Dark red male wolf with dark green eyes *17 Years*(District 12)  
Kia- Deep grey she-wolf with stunning green-blue eyes and white slpotches *17 Years*(District 12)  
-

**Others/Wich wolves are wich:**

**Kia= Katniss  
Rein= Gale  
Zaph= Peeta  
Mya= Rue  
Sam= Cato  
Rhia= Glimmer  
Luke= Thresher  
Mayin= Effie  
Daize= Prim  
Ayin= Cinna  
Peitro= Haymich  
President Garn= President Snow**

  
**Story:**

Chapter One: Reaping with a hint of blood

I gazed at the deer intently, ears flattend as she thought of my little sister, Daize, and how sI had to get this meat for herself and my mother and sister. I waggled my haunches, ready to spring-

"Kia! Kiaaaaa!" A dark red wolf bounded torwards her. "Kia!" He panted. "Hey! Now what do you ecpect to do with that?"

The deer bounded off and I growled angrily. "Maybe eat it an sell it dumbass!" I snarled, ears flattening evem more.

The red wolf laughed. "Alright..." He leapt, disapearing in some bushes, then reappeared with a plump and juicy looking fox. "Mmmm rihgt? Here. Its payback for me scareing your meal."

My eyes softended, smiling. "Thanks Rien." I smiled, ears flicking. "I can always count on you."

Rien laughed. "Ain't that what i'm for?" He padded up beside me, brushing his nose against my fur happily then bounding up to the hilltop, eyes glowing. "Hey. Come on!"

I bounded after him, pawing at his haunches. "You really are a pup, you know that?"

Rien smiled, tackling me playfully. "And yoooooou aren't?"

I sighed, but I did have to stifle a laugh. "Just be thankful you have a friend like me." I pushed him off, gently.

Rein narrowed his eyes. "So, the anual 'Its the Hunger Games be a grouch' day is finally here? Why not yesterday when you didn't talk much?" He teased, though sympathy flashing in his eyes.

I sighed, unerved. "Daize... its her first year, she can't possibly be drawn, right?" My eyes flickered anxiously as I though of her.

Rein nodded. "Right, theres no possible way she can be chosen as tribute." He sighed. "As for me..."

My ears twitched at him. "Shut up. You won't be drawn as tribute, no one will." I shook my pelt, eyes brimming in doubt. *What if we were?* I thought.

Rein obviously guessed what I was thinking. "Come on, lets hunt..." He sighed, shaking his head and leading me into the woods.

I blinked. The day wen't by fast. We caught our usual haul. A few Rabbits, some Squirrels, even found an abandoned deer leg, probably left by an uncareing predator.

Once we were done, Rein led me to our usual spot upon the hill, sitting and gazeing out over the mountains, at the free space.

Then he pulled out a warm, tasty looking bread and pawed it at me. "Here. I bought it from the baker."

I smiled, sniffing the bread and my stomach growled. "Fancy us, wolves, eating bread and rice and vegetables." I luaghed.

Rein snorted. "Just eat it. I got it at a good swap, one Squirrel for this." He smiled. "And we can add to it by berries."

I giggled. "And goat cheese. Daize let me take soem for us, so we can spread it on our bread now."

His eyes lit up with delgiht. "Great! Hand me some before you hog it all to yourself!"

My eyes lit up as well and we split the fair share, then Rein smiled mockingly, putting on a girlish-Mayin voice. Mayin was the head tribute picker of District 12, always spunking up the air with soem new color on her fur and a bright pair of fake eye covers, or maybe even a feather added to her hair with spikes.

He started: "Happy Hunger Games-"

And I fiished his statement with an equaly girlish-Mayin tone: "And may the odds EVER be in your favor!"

He laughed in amusement, and then layed down with me, stareing at the darkening sky as it neared the time to gather for the tribute selecting.

Then he suprised me. With his words, though, he always does suprise me. "Don't you wan't to just run away. Be free. Have kids and a family, no Hunger Games to worry about? Or the Capitol always nipping at your heels?"

I looked at my paws. "Rein... even if we did, we would be caught and killed. What where doing, the illegal-hunting, is bad enough, let alone you thinking on running off. Rein... you'd be in big toruble if the spotted you say-"

Rein sighed. "But don't you wish..."

I gazed at the sky for a long moment, then sighed. "Yes, I guess I do. Then Maize would be safe..."

Rein grimanced. "Not just Maize?"

I glanced at him. "I'm not ready for a family or mate yet, Rein. I can't stand the thought..."

Suddenly a ship whizzed form above and we both dove under the bushes just in time as it spead overhead, and then was gone just as sudden as it had appeared.

Rein looked grimly at the ship. What was in his thoguhts right now? Anger? Rebelion? Hositilty? Hate? Despise? You can't tell with him... and right now I wish I could. "Come on... lets go. You fetch your family, I get mine. Lets hope the odds are in our favor..."

I nod, though my ears flick back in forth in unease. I hate the though of bringing my little sister to the reaping... easpecaily when she freaked out so badly about it. I just shook my head. *It'll be fine...* I thought.

We made our way to the fence, were I ducked under, holding my breath as the wire caught on my fur. I wiggled through just enough to help Rein, the bigger one, through the gap.

You'd think him being the stronger and all, he wouldn't need help. That amused me. he always bragged about how he was strongest. Yet there he was, needing my help like a flailing pup with no mother.

Rein made his way to the streets, disapearing into the thick of wolves as they made their way to the Square, were we would discover who would be going to the hunger games.

My tail swhished angrily behind me.

*Why do we go through this every year? All they wan't is a show...* I sickend at the thought of how the Capitol has no trouble watching young wolves die infront of there T.V screens as entertainment. To me... sacrifice. Blood being spilt for no reason.

I make my way to our den, wich is carved into a neat crevice in the rocks. I peek in and find my mother padding around driftily, eyes glossy... as usual.

Then I notice soemthing's wrong. "Mom... where's Daize...?"

My mother looked up, eyes not glossy with her usual daze... but with pain. I could see the blood dripping down form her shoulders. She'd been whipped.

I gazed at her, now shaking. "Mom... where is she. Where is SHE!" I tried being calm but that senario didn't work so all I could do was scream while tears raced down my face.

My mother looked at me as if I were a ghost. "The found out about our healing. They foudn out. It's all my fault..." her voice wavered. She moved to reveal a beaten and unconcious Daize. She was lieing in her own pool of blood.

If it she'd been whipped hard enough... she would've died. And who could say she wasn't already...?

**Alright so yeah im like OBSESSED with the Hunger Games and decided to create this... also, I'm sorry if i'm to fast on this its just I couldn't concentrate =P anyways... enjoy!**


End file.
